Wisdom's Hero
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: Percy had to be the hero, and Annabeth had to accept that. Entry for Round 1 of the Battle of the Fandoms contest.


**Soooo... this is my entry for the 'Battle of the Fandoms' contest. **

**TOPIC: About Percy and Annabeth's deaths and them getting judged in the underworld. **

**SUMMARY: Percy had to be the hero, and Annabeth had to accept that. **

**Excuse any OOCness. It's supposed to be an emotional one-shot. **

Percy had to be the hero.

Ever since he was twelve, he has been known as the hero, the one who tried to save everybody that he could, the one everyone could count on. He had to stand up and fight while dealing with the aching, torturing brokenness inside.

They had reached the Doors of Death and reunited with their friends. There were cries of joy and eyes filled with tears as they embraced. The Seven were together once again. Unfortunately, the happiness hadn't lasted very long. Leo had to tell them that one of them had to stay behind to close the doors. And when he did, Percy immediately knew it had to be him. He had to be the hero. It wasn't just his fatal flaw talking, the son of Poseidon knew this was the way he was supposed to die.

Saving his friends, his family, the entire world, sounded like a good way to leave.

"No," Annabeth argued. "You promised that you weren't ever going to leave me."

Percy shook his head. "I have to do this."

"No, you don't," she firmly said.

He took her head in his hands, keeping her from breaking eye-contact. "Annabeth, you know me better than anyone else," he whispered, "I have to do this."

Percy stroked her face with his thumbs, and brushed back a few strands of hair that had become loose from her messy ponytail. Her blonde hair was streaked with dirt and grime and small cobwebs. She might not have smelt the greatest; her clothes were drenched with sweat, but Percy couldn't think of a time where she looked more beautiful. He stared into her beautiful grey eyes, and choked back a sob that threatened to escape.

"I love you," Percy said, loud and clear. "I love you so much, Wise Girl."

Annabeth struggled to keep herself upright. Instead of forcing a smile on her face and staying strong, she allowed weakness to show. "I love you too," her voice cracked as she spoke.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, knowing that if he kissed her, he wouldn't be able to say goodbye. The others watched as their leader and the strongest demigod to live turned his back and walked towards the Doors, ready to face whatever lies ahead. Piper stepped forward and embraced Annabeth. The daughter of Athena refused to cry.

Percy thought about one person that made him survive these past eight months. That kept him mortal in the River Styx. That gave him strength to move on. That always had his back. That took a knife to save him.

Annabeth.

She was the last thing he'd ever thought of.

**LINE BREAK**

He watched the guilt eat her alive. The guilt of not stopping him, of not going with him. The Giant War was won by the alliance of the Greeks and Romans, but Annabeth hadn't celebrated. She had locked herself in Cabin Three, burying her tears in the pillow and wishing and praying that somehow, someway he'd be waiting for her.

Little by little, Annabeth had started dying. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she didn't even work on Olympus, which all the gods then knew she was suffering horribly. If all the pain from losing Percy didn't do enough damage, Tartarus had. She'd wake up screaming from tormenting nightmares, expecting strong arms and the smell of the sea to be wrapped around her, but all she felt was cold, _cold_ air.

So, when Annabeth woke up one morning to find the horribly long wound from one of Gaea's drakons reacting violently to her unhealthy behavior, she begged Hades to take her. All she wanted was to be with Percy and not be overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow. While begging the leader of the Underworld, she remembered a conversation with Percy, talking about the possibilities of one of them dying and leaving the other behind. She remembered promising Percy to go on with her life, finish Olympus, maybe marry someone, have kids, and die happily at an old age.

Suddenly, as if it was a wake-up call, Annabeth awoke from her depression.

What was she doing?

Yes, she lost Percy, but he wasn't entirely gone. She could feel his presence around her. She could feel that their love hadn't died, even if he had. She could hear his voice in her head, yelling at her to get past this and be the Wise Girl he fell in love with. Annabeth had to keep that promise to Percy. The daughter of Athena stood from the bed, changed into denim shorts and a Camp T-shirt, and stared in the mirror, scowling at herself for being so unwise. She exited the cabin, deciding to stop by the infirmary to take care of her infected wound.

No, she wasn't ready to move onto someone else, but she was ready to accept that Percy had done the right thing. He had been the hero, like he'd always been.

Down in Elysium, the son of Poseidon grinned.

**LINE BREAK**

He's been waiting _years_ for this day.

Instead of gray hair, she had her beautiful blonde curls. Instead of wrinkled skin, she had tan. She wore a white sundress and converse, courtesy of Aphrodite no doubt, and her curls framed her face. Percy could see her chest rise and fall with every breath. Her grey eyes were locked with his sea green ones.

She was _finally_ here.

"Annabeth," he whispered gently, missing the way her name rolled off his tongue.

She took a deep breath, smiling brightly afterwards. "Seaweed Brain!" She gasped, throwing her arms around his neck.


End file.
